Atlas
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: Sonic desde hace tiempo quiere confesar ciertos sentimientos a cierto erizo negro. Pero Shadow, por su parte, no se ve interesado. Sonadow One-Shot R&R? :3 Inspirado en la canción de Coldplay: Atlas 8D


**Hola a todos! :3 Hice este One-Shot mientras escuchaba a Coldplay - Atlas (Soundtrack de "En Llamas" Los Juegos del Hambre) y esa canción me hizo hacer esto XD Espero lo disfruten :3 **

**Reviews por favor!**

~Atlas~ 

-Shadow…- La voz del erizo cerúleo era apenas un hilo de voz.

Acostado en su cama, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, yacía Sonic.

-…- Poco a poco, el erizo se metió en sus pensamientos.

"Shadow, te amo"

"Yo igual Sonic…"

…

-Ah?- Sonic levantó la mirada a lo que parecía ser el crujido de los árboles por el viento.

-No es nada… Relájate Sonic- Se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y volviendo a abrazarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vámonos.- Pidió Silver al erizo ojirubí. –No hay nada raro aquí, además de seguro ya ha de ser más de medianoche.

Shadow volteó a verlo.

Los ojos ámbar de Silver denotaban fastidio y cansancio.

-Hmph. Vámonos.- Con eso, dirigió la mirada hacia el oscuro y estrellado cielo.

Se encontraban en una antigua cascada. Había un pequeño lago ahí.

El erizo azabache se arrodilló y mojó sus cálidas manos en aquella fría agua.

Se llevó un poco a la cara.

-¿Shadow?- Preguntó Silver viendo a su compañero de manera extraña. -¿Pasa algo?

El erizo ojirubí, sin articular palabra alguna, se incorporó.

-Nada Silver, nada- Shadow se quedó estático unos momentos.

-Vámonos ya, que está empezando a lloviznar.- Dijo el erizo plateado un tanto molesto del cansancio. Durante todo el día los mandaron a ese lugar a buscar gemas preciosas. Dando como resultado ningún descubrimiento.

Silver estaba harto de ese día.

Shadow mientras tanto, su mente empezó a divagar sobre "cosas"…

…Las tantas veces que Sonic había sido tan extrañamente amable con él…

…Las tantas veces que Sonic le había llamado por su nombre y no con el típico "Faker"…

Todas esas cosas que hacían que la mente de Shadow estuviera tan desordenada.

-Sonic.- Susurró.

Pero Shadow sabía algo, y eso era que a él no le gustaba Sonic…

¿O sí?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡SONIC! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- Gritó Silver al abrir la puerta de una patada

Sonic corrió a la entrada de la morada. La casa la compartían los 3 erizos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada, solo cansancio y desesperación- Contestó Silver con cierta pesadez en la voz. –Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Sonic.

-Uhh… Buenas noches Silver, sueña con Blaze.- Dijo Sonic tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Qué noche…- Dijo Shadow mientras entraba a la casa desganado.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el erizo cerúleo, viendo a su agotado amor.

-Sí Faker, estoy bien- Contestó el ojirubí mientras se dejaba vencer en el sillón de la sala.

-Ah… Ok…- Mencionó Sonic, sin ya saber qué decir.

Shadow le miró por el rabillo de los ojos. Sonic estaba sonrojado.

Ignoró eso.

-No me gusta y punto.- Pensó.

Sonic le miró. Shadow tenía a mirada fija en el televisor, contemplando su reflejo en ésta.

Bajó la mirada y lentamente se retiró.

Después de esto, Shadow se levantó del sofá, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Revisó dónde se encontraba el erizo azul.

-De seguro se metió a su cuarto.- Susurró para sí mismo.

Se acurrucó en el sillón, colocándose en una posición similar a la fetal.

-No…- Susurró y cerró los ojos. Por un momento se dejó vencer por el sueño, pero el sonido de los árboles crujir le despertó.

Se estiró e intentó varias poses para acomodarse en aquel sofá color chocolate.

-No…- Volvió a susurrar para sí mismo. -Sonic no me gusta, y punto. ¡No me gusta!- Gimió levemente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido.

-¿O sí?- Se preguntó después pasados unos minutos.

La suave luz de la luna se reflejaba en su negro pelaje, haciéndolo obtener un brillo tenue.

Shadow se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Sonic.

Lentamente giró la perilla de la puerta y se asomó un poco.

Sonic estaba acostado en su cama, viendo hacia su ventana. Dormido. ¿O quizás no?

Una tenue música de fondo sonaba. Era piano.

Shadow soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres Shadow?- Dijo Sonic sin articular movimiento alguno.

El ojirubí se llevó un susto. En ese momento no tenía palabras qué decir.

-¿No me vas a decir?- Volvió a cuestionar el erizo cerúleo -¿O simplemente te vas a ir? Así sin más?

Shadow no movió ninguna extremidad suya.

-… Eh, no. Quería verte- Dijo, en un hilo de voz

-Claro- Sonic hizo un ademán con la mano -¿Y eso como para qué?

-¿Estás enojado?- Preguntó el oscuro entrecerrando los ojos

-No.- Dijo secamente el ojiesmeralda

Shadow guardó silencio.

-Es que… Mira yo… Bueno…- Titubeó

-Sólo dime que no y ya. Házmelo saber. Un simple **no **basta, Shadow.- Sonic se medio incorporó hasta quedar sentado de espaldas hacia el erizo.

-…- El ojirubí quedó perplejo.

Sonic volteó a verlo. Sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, si no, más bien eran tristes y oscuros.

-No… Yo me refiero…- Cortó el erizo azabache. -A que me des tu respuesta.

-¿Mi respuesta?- Preguntó el erizo azul con desconfianza en la voz -No creo que seas lo bastante idiota como para no verla.

Shadow se acercó hacia donde estaba Sonic y le tomó el hombro

-Necesito saber la tuya, porque mi respuesta puede variar…- El ojirubí le plantó un beso en el cuello.

-Sh-Shadow…- Sonic cerró sus ojos con fuerza. -Por favor…

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Shadow

Sonic guardó silencio.

-Shadow…- Comenzó Sonic -Desde hace tiempo, me gustas pero, trato de hacértelo saber por medio de mis actitudes y acciones y tú, ni caso me haces…- El ojiverde bajó la cabeza

El erizo negro quedó sin palabras.

-Sonic… Yo… Lo siento…- Se disculpó mientras acariciaba el brazo del erizo. -Apenas me di cuenta que en el fondo estaba enamorado de ti…

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó el erizo azul -Sí o no.

-Júzgalo tú…- Shadow tomó el rostro de Sonic y le dio un beso apasionado.

-Es un sí…- Una amplia sonrisa se había dibujado en el semblante del erizo.

-Ahora somos novios, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el erizo azabache

-Claro, amor mío…- Sonic acurrucó su cabeza en aquel pecho afelpado del erizo oscuro.

Shadow abrazó a Sonic, como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la piel y pelaje de los 2 erizos, en la cama de Sonic.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo?- Preguntó el ojiverde

-Claro, estaré contigo siempre y para siempre, tú eres mi todo.- Contestó el ojirubí con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces yo llevaré tu mundo~- dijo Sonic con un poco de felicidad en la voz

-Y yo el tuyo.- Respondió de igual manera el oscuro.

-Te amo Shadow…

-Y yo a ti Faker…

**^FIN^**

* * *

Bueh... Estoy a casi desfallecer por el sueño y yo aquí publicando mis fics XD **  
**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado XDD

Nos leemos después! 8D


End file.
